La muchacha del ascensor
by chappyxD
Summary: Ichigo conoce a Rukia en el ascensor, y se hacen amigos, luego van a una fiesta ¿que pasara alli? by Candy!


La muchacha del ascensor

pov Ichigo...

Yo estaba tranquilo con mi guitarra fuamando un cigarrillo en el balcon de mi departamento, cuando Renji llamo al telefono. No queria nada mas que molestar.Era una noche tranquila. Casualmente, mi ventana daba una vista preciosa hacia la playa, el mar estaba azul como el cielo y reflejaba a la luna, tan blanca como el papel o mas. Una brisa pasaba lentame4nte e invisible ante mis ojos y un aroma hermoso arrasaba con todo lo que pudo haber en mi mente en ese momento.

Renji no pudo molestarme. colgue el telefono.

Vuelvo a mi balcon y observo al centro del conjunto de edificios.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, tanta prefeccion asustaba. Habia una pareja hablando, unos viejitos caminando, y un grupo de niños fumando y disfrutando silensiosamente de la noche al igual que yo. "Antes de la catastrofe primero esta el silnecio", pense en eso por un segundo pero la nocheme gano. Deje la guitarra en el sofa y me puse una remera para ir un rato a caminar.

Cerre lapuerta con llave y me diriji al ascensor. Cuando estaba por entrar al mismo un chica de rasgos raros, que yo jamas habia visto mne gano. Me lanzo una sonrisa pocara de la cual me quede imnotizado por unos segundos, cuando reaccione ella habia cerrado la puerta del ascensor riendo.No alcance a decirle nada y cuando las palabras por fin me salieron de la boca ella ya no estaba, dejandome a mi solo en el pasillo. Tuve que bajar por las escaleras.

Baje 20 pisos, yo vivia en el ultimo. Por fin llegue a planta baja, abri la puerta y sali al patio con mi segundo cigarrillo de la noche. Hbia una plazaleta alejada como a tres cuadras, donde habia unas amacas.

Entre en el kiosco que estaba de paso para comprar algun chocolate, en su debilidad algun caramelo. El kisquero, era un buen tipo, simpre daba buena charla. Sali con mi nevado grande y mis cigarrillos al parquesito aquel.

Siempre estaba muy solo el lugar, pero hoy no. En una de las amacas estaba lamuchacha del ascensor sentada, mirando a la nada sin mecerse. M e acerque y la mire fijo, tenia la mirada muy perdida, como si estuviera en otro mundo completanmente distinto a este. Me sente en la amaca que estaba a su lado, asi que sacudi el hombro. Se asusto y me puteo de arriba abajo, pero con mimejor cara de santo le combide mi chocolate.

Ella, muy pero muy ofendida acepto un poco.

Hablamos por unas dos horas acerca de nada. Me entere de que se llamaba Rukia, que tenia 17 años, que su conejo se llamaba Killy, que estuduaba diseño indumbentaria, que le gusta la lluvia, como a mi, que su apellido es Kuchiki. Y hable todo el dia hasta que llego la noche, y me fui a casa a tratar de reconciliar el sueño.

Hoy jueves practico con la banda, tocamos un par de canciones y luego descansamos un rato. Orihime, un de nuestras amigas, nos invitoa su fiesta de cumpleaños numero 18; iba a ser una fiesta en la casa de sus tios, que era casi como una mansion, mañana en la noche.

Iba a invitar a todos los rockers de los edificios que conocia.

La tarde siguiente no hice nada mas que pensar en la muchacha del ascensor.

Llego la hora de ir a la fiesta. Me puse una bermudas negras, y una remera roja y negra.Llegue en colectivo hasta la casa atestada de vampiros. Alli en la fiesta, encontre a los muchachos y comenzamos a beber lo que un amigo de Orihime servia en la barra. Creo que habre tomaado unos tres basos de fernet puro, pero no recuerno muy bien. Me separe de los muchachos y fui a bailar a la pisto, aunque yo no soy de esas personas alegres, no se por que lo hice.

Las mujeres parecian hermsosas y los hombres parecian en guerra enter si por ellas.Hermosos vampiros de la noche.

Como un fantasma de un princesa, encontre a Rukia entre todas las musas. Jamas vi a alguien de esa manera, relucia entre el negro y el gris, como una estrella en la boca del lobo.Tenia olor a alcohol en su boca,pero lujuria en sus besos. Su voz me insitaba de aprovecharme de sus labios. no queria, creo que la estimo dema siado, creo que la quiero, y por que la quiero, no quiero hacerle nada, y como la quiero, quiero hacerle de todo...

Yo ya habia ido a la casa de los tios de mi amiga, asi que yo conocia las habiataciones. La conduje hasta una de ellas, y Rukia inocentemente me seguia. Abri la puerta y le dije con gestos que se sentara en la camaz, mientras yo le sacaba la remera, ella me besaba cariñosamente la panza, y al mismo tiempo acariciaba la superficie de mi sexo. Me desabrochaba el pantalon y se puso de pie para besarme. Metio su mano dentro de mi boxer y me acariciaba.

Me sentia algo culpable por aprovecharme de su estado, pero ella me hacia seguir. No aguante mas e hice que se acostara en la cama. Acaricie su estomago mientras le sacaba lentamente la blusa. Sus labios eran fogosos, no me permitia separarme de ellos.

Suscaricias, sus besos, jamas me senbti asi... le saque sus pantalones y entre en ella. Hace tanto tiempo que no me sentia asi, creo que realmente la quiero. Pero ahora solo la quiero para esto. Ella se movia y hacia que mi placer aumentara, cada vez mas y mas.

Era lo que sentia en mi. Yo estaba comno shokeado mientraba estaba en ella, como que solo hacia un movimiento manotano en su interior.Rukia tomo mi mano y la apoyo sobre sus pechos, diciendome que la toque y la bese. Me hizo sentarme sobre el respaldar de la cama y ella se acomodo sobre mi. Juro que jamas sneti nada como eso, escucharla me exitaba, escucharla gemir, escucharla gritar mi nombre.

Se movia hacia arriba y hacia abajo, yo me mordia los labios para no gritar me lastime. Rukia lo hacia mas y mas rapido haciendome agarrar como un vertigo que me hacia gritar, pero no lo hice,me mordi hasta sangrar, ella era como un angel. Todo el placer se acumulo en segundo y me hizo estallar, ella me araño mientras terminaba adentro de su hermoso y fragil cuerpo. Rukia me besaba en la frente, estabamos cansados. Senti en mi boca, aparte del dulce sabor metalico de la sangre, el gusto salado de las lagrimas. Lloro del placer. Esa noche dormi con ella.

by Candy


End file.
